Unbreakable
Unbreakable is a Tier Four talent in Brick's Tank tree. Investing skill points in this skill gives his shield powerful regeneration for five seconds whenever it is depleted. Skill Progression The skill's description claims the shield regeneration rate is 3% per second per rank. However, the actual rate is 2.4% per second per rank, 20% lower than the tooltip states. Additional levels may be acquired through the use of class mods. Strategy (without Titan) Since the shield replenishment of Unbreakable is based on a percentage of maximum shield capacity, it means that the higher the character's maximum shield capacity is, the more that is repaired, at a faster rate, by this ability. Using a very high capacity shield will mean Brick will be able to sustain massive amounts of damage before fully depleting his shield. This is good for combat in close quarters. Because a very large shield can take some time to fully recharge, players should consider purposefully becoming incapacitated, then getting a second wind, which fully recharges Brick's shields. Diehard is recommended for this scenario. On the other hand, because it is required for the shield to become fully charged again before the effect will trigger again, having a faster charging shield is also important. With a very fast charging shield (short delay), the shield's natural regeneration can kick in while Unbreakable is also active. If Brick takes cover right after his shields deplete, he can potentially have them recharged in seconds, and be back in battle very fast. This is very good for a cover oriented, in and out style of play. Strategy (with Titan) With 9 points in this skill, a Berserker will regenerate over 100% of his maximum shield. Careful play can result in virtually infinite shielding since any shield will be refilled in just five seconds, and since it fills a shield to full it also allows Unbreakable to work again. When such a build is properly played with effective use of cover and timing, the shield's natural recharge rate becomes irrelevant. The shield synergizes very well with a Titan class mod with the Material 3 effect (+42% Shield Capacity) and +3 to Safeguard, as it provides a total bonus of +106% to maximum shields. With a decent purple rarity capacity-oriented shield, this can translate to the Unbreakable effect regenerating the full capacity of 6000 (or more) shield points within 5 seconds of depletion while the player takes cover, and then immediately being able to repeat the maneuver, an infinite number of times. If Brick takes enough damage while Unbreakable is actively recharging shields, at the end of the 5 seconds he may have less than full shields, and will need to rely on natural shield recharge to fill up the shield before Unbreakable will become active again. As its effectiveness is oriented entirely around maximum shield capacity, the Safeguard skill is absolutely mandatory, especially since it is higher up the same skill tree. While also oriented on shields, Pay Back actually has suboptimal synergy with Unbreakable, as it is critical to take cover during the 5 seconds after shield depletion to avoid damage that may prevent Unbreakable from performing a full recharge. Notes *Once activated, this ability will not trigger again until Brick's shields have reached 100%. *The rate of regeneration is based on Brick's current shield capacity. **The shield's natural recharge rate has no effect on Unbreakable recharge rate. **This skill stacks with Safeguard, which increases the shield's capacity, thus the amount of regeneration. *This skill does not work while Berserk: **If the character's shield depletes to zero while Berserk, the skill provides no benefit at all, and the shield must regenerate to 100% before the skill will activate again. **If Berserk is triggered during the 5 second shield regeneration, the shield regeneration will halt immediately, and the shield must regenerate to 100% before the skill will activate again. *When Unbreakable triggers, it starts regenerating a fixed amount of shields for a fixed amount of time. **If Brick has a level 9 of Unbreakable, then he can potentially regenerate more than 100% shields, if damage is taken during the regeneration. **If Brick is struck hard enough for his shields to deplete again during regeneration, he will take health damage, but this will not stop the regeneration of his shield. **Brick can and will become incapacitated during shield regeneration if he takes too much damage. fr:Incassable ru:Несокрушимый